


Moment Fourteen

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: Rhys is half drunk and finds a crying man in a dark bedroom, and comes up with a brilliant idea to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt!

Rhys stumbled down the hallway, head fuzzy and body heavy. The music from the other side of the house was loud, thumping through the walls and vibrating through doors. He just wanted a quiet place to lay down, make his head stop hurting for a bit.

So, down the hall he went, until he found an unlocked door cracked open, leading to a dim bedroom of sorts. He drunkenly made his way inside, shutting the door as he did. 

The room darkened even more and Rhys squinted, shuffling to the bed as he kicked his shoes off (somehow, he was half drunk after all). It looked wide and comfy, and the dark lump curled up on the far edge didn’t register in his mind. Well, it didn’t until he threw himself down on his bed and the lump yelped as it was tossed up in the air.

Rhys could only stare, mind trying to comprehend the fact the lump was actually a person, or, more specifically a man, tears streaming down his face.

“H-hey, why’re you crying?” Was the first thing he blurted, fuzzy head trying to figure out what to do.

The man sniffled and looked up at Rhys as he clambered back onto the bed, “Um. I...my brother did something. Not like you’ll remember in the morning. But he screwed the guy I was into. And now he won’t even look at me.” More tears came, and the other man curled into himself.

Rhys frowned.  _ What a shitty brother, _ he thought, glad his sisters wouldn’t ever do that to him.

He leaned forwards and hugged the other man, making soft cooing noises that his Ma always made when he was upset. The man was stiff, but gave in and wrapped his arms around Rhys and cried into his chest.

Eventually the other calmed and lifted his head, eyes still wet and shining in the low light from the city outside the house.

“Uh...thank you. I’m Tim. Who are you?” He said, voice soft and creaky.

Rhys smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “My names Rhys! Sorry about throwin’ you off the bed. I didn’t see you...” He chuckled in embarrassment, mind less cloudy than before, the alcohol wearing off.

Tim gave a strained, but genuine laugh. “It’s okay, it’s pretty dark in here isn’t it? Lemme turn the lights on.” Tim got up and wandered over to the door.

“Yeah. And I’m sorry your brother is such a dick. You should do somethin’ to get him bacl. Like...uh. Oh! Fake date someone hot or somethin’ to make him jealous.” Rhys grinned at his brilliant idea, hoping the other would like it as he turned around.

“But who would even fake date me-?” Tim choked when his eyes landed on Rhys, a blush rising on his tan face, freckles standing out cutely.

“Tim? Are you okay buddy?”

“Uh-um. Yeah! Totally!”

“Oh, okay. I’d date you but I’m not like, that hot so I dunno if it’d make your brother jealous. But I can help you find someone!”

Tim gulped and took a big breath. “I think, well, like if you’re fine with it, that youcouldpossiblymaybebemyfakeboyfriendyou’reprettyenough.”

Rhys could only blink, “...what?”

“You um, I think you’re attractive enough. Jack would get jealous.”

“Oh!” Rhys blushed a bit himself, looking away in shyness. “You think so?”

“Yeah...definitely, yeah.”

“Okay, then I guess we’re dating now? Cool. Are you a good kisser?”


End file.
